Triple Trouble
by Shadistic Archdevil
Summary: Blade Master: A man of elegance and swift movement with proper composure. Reckless Fist: A man of rage and unstoppable anger. Veteran Commander: A man on a mission for those who have fallen. All three are to be feared, but what if they were normal? What if they just went to college and did what every human does at some point in their life: fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Blade Master, a man of complete elegance and swiftness. Reckless Fist, a powerhouse with no limits. Veteran Commander, rarely seen, but always heard. But what if these three were brothers, and went to college? What would their lives be like?**

 **Rating: M for Crude Humor and Adult Scenes.**

 **Genres: Humor, Romance, Action, Slice of Life.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own any part of Elsword whatsoever. I am in no way affiliated with KoG or Kill3rCombo, and do not intend so.**

 **Warning: Contains inappropriate scenes unsuitable for minors. OOC Ravens incoming. OOC characters incoming in general. Leisure story, not to be taken seriously.**

 **Note: Yes the dialogues are bit iffy here and there, but this simply a style exclusive to the story due to Raven's inability to recognize other's emotions properly.**

 _ **Triple Trouble**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Different Views**_

Hello. My name is Raven, and I am a Blade Master. Now, don't mistake me for my brother, Raven. We have a third brother named Raven, aka Eran, but I'll talk about him when the time is right. To make it easier to recognize who is who, I am Blade, and he is Rek. We are currently attending college in our Junior year for a master's degree in Swordsmanship for me, and Nuclear Weaponry for my brother. Although we share the same name, and may look somewhat alike, we are two very different people. I enjoy being a quiet person, tending to stay indoors and reading, and only really enjoy practicing my swordsmanship when I go out. On the other hand, Rek is a hardcore party man who will never turn down a fight. Honestly, he's like a child with a body of a 24 year old man. Although I'm not the better looking sibling, I can confidently say that I am the smarter one. Currently I'm in my dorm with Chung, who is studying Disfrozen Technology and Alchemy. He is a Tactical Trooper and a very good one at that. Him and I are similar on many levels, with the only thing we really disagree on is food portions. Our friend Elsword, the Lord Knight, is in the next room. He's one year below us, but I tend to teach him some abilities when I'm training with him in my down-time. Rek lives down the hall, with his roommate, Add, who apparently used to be a Master Mind, but changed to a Lunatic Psyker after meeting Rek. What can you do?

"Hey, Blade, where _IS_ your brother right now? Weren't you two going to go out for dinner today?"

"He's at another party."

"Awww, did he tell you?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh well! Here, let's go. It's my treat after all!"

See what I mean? Chung is by far one of the most thoughtful people I've ever met. The only person that surpasses him is Arc, or Rena if you wanted her real name. She's a Grand Archer, and is studying for a Master's in Archery. She's kind, thoughtful, and really smart. If only I wasn't an introvert. I hate saying it, but Rek probably has a better chance with Arc rather than I. Back on topic, Chung had called Elsword and his two friends, Eve and Aisha, to join us. We were all headed towards Downtown Hamel, where all the finest restaurants resided. All of us had jobs, well, all of us but Rek.

"So, what's on the menu tonight?" I inquired.

"I was thinking some Italian." Chung responded.

"Ohhh~ Sounds elegant~" Aisha chimed in.

"Yeah, there's this nice little pasta place I know in the center of the Plaza." Chung chirped.

"What's it called?" Eve questioned.

"I forgot the name, but the food there is exceptional, even for a 4-star restaurant. And it's really affordable too!" Chung happily nodded.

"Sounds great! We going right now or later?" I refined my question.

"Hm. I'm waiting on more person. I think you'll like her. Her name is Windy." Chung said.

"Windy eh? Sounds like a troublemaker to me, heh." I chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, she's quite the opposite." Chung smirked.

"If you say so…" I sighed.

The four waited patiently for the fifth to arrive. Chung was just about to call it quits when a yellow puff hair appeared in front of the four. There was Windy, who had her hair in a nicely done ponytail, complete with a black ribbon and frilly green dress. She looked quite ready for the event, and Chung immediately whistled to her. Her long ears twitched a bit before she immediately appeared in front of Chung.

"Glad you could make it. We were just about to ditch you." Chung teasingly said.

"Yeah, sorry. I still need to work on keeping track of time." Windy sheepishly responded.

"Anyways, Eve and Aisha you already know, but here's someone you don't. This is Raven, or Blade, as we call him to distinguish him from his brother, Rek. Blade, this is Windy. Get to know each other. You guys are now on a date!"

The Earth froze. Eyes widened, both mine and Windy's to be exact. We stared at each other, then hid our faces of the blush that came upon us. I immediately turned to Chung.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I growled lowly.

"Well, I thought it'd be nice if we went on a triple date! Me and Eve, you and Windy, Aisha and-"

"RUNE BABY!" A red-head dashed between the lot of us and positioned himself by Aisha. He looked like Elsword, but the Elsword I knew was a trained Lord Knight by yours truly. Maybe he has a twin or maybe this is just some creep that looks like him.

"Elsword! Will you ever can it?!" Aisha stepped on his foot and grinded her heel against his toes, making him wince in pain. Small tears began to form around Rune's eyes, and the group continued to the dinner place.

"U-um...Rav-Blade…"

She seemed so shy and afraid to speak to me. I mean, yeah I'm smart and could and have already killed many men, but honestly, there's nothing to fear from me. I leave those traits to my brothers.

"Yes?" I responded casually.

"I-I just wanted to let you know that...I-I'm okay with this if it's with y-you…" She hid her blush again, this time using her sleeves to cover her entire face. I slowly took one of her hands and intertwined my fingers between hers. That's how they do it in the books and movies, so it should work here, right? Gah...if only I had payed attention to what my mother had taught me… Her hand was as soft as the feeling of a cloud. It seemed to contrast with my jagged fingers and stiff palms, but it felt...nice. Maybe this whole thing wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Well, Windy. I feel the same way."

"R-really?"

"And there's no need to be afraid to speak to me. It's my brothers you should fear if we start dating-"

Oh shit. I just said the words. This isn't good. What about my love for Arc? It suddenly felt minimal compared to the first impression that Windy had made on me. Now that I think about it, they seem very similar. Her smile, the eyes that could pierce the heavens, the body- What the hell am I saying?

"P-pardon me, Blade? What did you say?"

"N-nothing!"

I quickly hushed up, covering my mouth with my robotic left arm.

"And here we are. Yes, I forgot the name but here it is: Glave's Pasteria. I guess you could say the name is... _cheesy"_

"Chung, sometimes I wonder if I really should be dating you."

"Nonsense, Eve! Come on guys, the table's waiting!"

We all walked inside the restaurant, or as Chung said, ristorante. It smelled really nice, like mother's homemade cooking. Those were the days, but I digress. I ended up sharing part of my side of the triangular booth with Windy. It felt weird but nice at the same time. Everyone else here had been dating for at least a month, and this was just a blind introductory date for Windy and I. I really hope I'm doing all of this properly.

"Blade? What would you like?"

Windy gazed at my look at the menu. There seemed to be so many nice options for a meat-hungry man such as I. I furrowed my eyebrows until I came upon a decision.

"Ah. I think the T-bone steak sounds good. Done rare would be best in this situation."

"Steak?"

"Have you never had any?"

"I'm vegetarian. I've heard of it, but I don't think it's right to eat animals…"

I swallowed my breath, hoping that Rune or Chung would back me up. The two seemed too engrossed with their girlfriends to pay me any attention. This is the mind of a student with an IQ of 170 and rising, yet here I was, struggling with a basic response on a date.

"W-well...I need to go to the bathroom!"

I immediately got up and rushed to the nearest bathroom.

A few splashes of water later and a few self-motivating talks (alongside some power posing) and I had the confidence to come back out and answer her statement. I returned to my seat, apologizing for my immediate departure in the middle of conversation. Windy smiled and accepted my apology, making room for me again.

"Ahem. Anyways Windy. I understand your situation with not eating meat, but it's something I've been trained to work with ever since I was little. My older brother always handled making the food once Mother and Father passed away, but once he went off to war, I had to cook for Rek and I. Believe it or not, I'm the older one, even though I seem more like a younger sibling. I am okay with you not eating meat, nor will I ever force you to eat it with me, but I am hoping that you do not mind me eating the meat either."

I smirked triumphantly. By this point, everyone was staring at me and awaiting a reaction from Windy as well. She seemed frozen for a bit, until she immediately put her face on the table and wrapped her arms around her face.

"Uhhh, everything okay?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know your parents had left to another world and that your brother was enlisted and that you had to-"

"Windy. It's okay. The past is the past. It took me a long time to figure it out, but that's what I have learned. Now, let's order some dinner, yeah?"

"Of course…"

Windy apologized for her sudden actions and we placed our order to what looked like an infuriated copy of Add. Strange waiters I tell you. Chung decided that this would be a good time to start off with some ice breakers between Windy and I. And by ice breakers, I mean question and answers.

"So, this is how it will work. We will take turns asking questions to Blade and Windy, male to male and female to female. You guys can either answer us at the table, or you can whisper the answer into your date's ear. It's all your choice."

"Wait, but they hear it anyways-"

"Yes, but if you don't want to tell us, you don't have to. You can just tell the person that you'll soon be marrying anyways."

"CHUNG! This is a FIRST date! Not an engagement party!"

"Oh shush. First question to Blade from me: How often do you go out with friends or family?"

This was an easy one. Man, if they're all like this, Windy will not be staying. What? Just because they're easy does not mean they have positive answers.

"I'd go with, maybe once or twice every few weeks."

"Alright, sounds good. Eve, ask Windy the next one."

"Affirmative. Windy. What is your cup size?"

Windy seemed startled at this question. I never really paid attention to the chest of any woman, but she leaned over to me. A faint whisper saying "G+" came into my ear. I knew what that meant, but I tried to keep her calm by simply smiling and holding her hand against my gloved one underneath the table. She squealed a bit and immediately snapped her eyes shut, awaiting the next question.

"Alright Rune, you're up."

"Blade, how big is your-"

"BLADE!"

I know that voice. But it shouldn't be existing. No, the source isn't dead, but they really should not be here, or anywhere near here.

"E-Eran?!"

"Hey little bro!"

This is unreal. It's been 3 years. He promised to warn me of his upcoming visits. He swore on his right arm.

Chung was the first to react.

"Are you...Blade's older brother?!"

"One and only. And you are…?"

"Chung Seiker, Tactical Trooper. You can call me Chung or T, whichever you prefer."

"Pleasure's all mine, T. I'm Eran, though my real name is Raven, but I'm a Veteran Commander of the Black Crow army."

Rune's jaw dropped.

"THE one and only Commander?! Sir, it's an honor to meet you in person!"

"At ease, soldier. I'm here for my brother- oh my. Are you on a date?!"

Windy dug her face deeper into the table. She could probably make a large dent at this point.

"Yes, I am. Can we talk later?"

"Sure, I'll be at ************. Come there when you're done here. Bring your date and friends. I'd love to meet my little brother's group."

"See you then, Eran."

He vanished as quickly as he came. Well, when you're a Commander and Assassin for the Army, what do you expect? Our order arrived as soon as we sat down again, ending our little game immediately. It's a shame, I was hoping we'd get to know each other more. Maybe at Eran's place…

I slowly sliced the steak into small pieces, allowing me to eat each one with just a fork and resuming my capability to talk to Windy. She ate similar to me, slowly to enjoy the flavor, but just quick enough to keep up with the group. It was a nice dinner, and dessert followed shortly after. A nice Sorbet to share with Windy. This whole "date" that Chung had arranged had turned out amazing. I got over Arc, fell in love with Windy-...Shit. I fell in love again, even after what happened last time I was in deep love...but that's a story for another time.

"Blade. Lead us to Eran's place."

"Of course. Right this way folks."

I guided the group down a few roads, showing some small landmarks along the way, such as Eran's first kill, my first fistfight with Rek, etc. We finally arrived at a Grand Mansion. While the others were gazing at the huge living area, I approached the door and knocked three times, the first casually, the second stiffly, and the third Reklessly. Eran answered and his face immediately brightened up, even though he was already glad from before. The whole group sat down on some sofas in the middle while Eran prepared some drinks. There were already a few others there. Specifically, a few girls.

"Ah, and you are?"

"Blade, next in kin to Eran. You ladies are?"

"His girlfriends."

Eyes widened. This time everyone but the girls that were there. Chung almost fainted, Rune looked really jealous, and Windy simply hugged her knees.

"Girlfriends? Plural?"

"Yep!" The one with red hair and red eyes answered. She looked similar to Elsword as well, but her attire was...revealing at the least.

"We switch off as well." A dark haired girl clad in orange stated calmly while sipping tea.

"Ah. I see you've met my future Wives, Blade?"

"How…?"

"Polygamy. It may not seem right to a lot of people, but I can't seem to love just one person. You understand, right? Anyways, I prepared drinks for you all. My special 'Ignition Crow' Margaritas. You guys are all over 21, right?"

"I believe so."

"Well then, enjoy!"

I took a sip. It was really strong, but I saw that Windy had already finished her glass and was wobbling her head a bit. Was that really her tolerance before she got drunk? If so, I'd better not drink this, and try to be sober enough to get everyone home.

"What's up, Blade? Not drinking at all?"

"Someone has to get everyone home safely. It'll be me if needed."

"Always the caring one. good, I'm glad I raised you well."

I shifted my view towards Windy again, who was already beginning to slump over in her seat. I immediately made my way towards her and she fell into my arms. This is getting more and more cliche. Her body seemed extremely hot, and she was sweating a bit.

"Eran, why is this happening?"

"Well, Ignition doesn't just describe the drink, it also describes its effect."

Well shit. I excused Windy and myself and took her upstairs to my designated room to get some fresh air. By the time we reached my room, she was already burning hot and could barely stand on her own. I put her arm around mine and led her into the room. She laid down on the bed as her temperature kept rising. I sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

"I'll go open a window. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call for me."

I stood up, only to be stopped by Windy, who was tugging on my arm.

"A-ah..! B-Blade...actually there _is_ something that I need from you.."

"Hmm? What is it?"

She yanked my arm hard enough to pull me down to the bed. It wasn't a strong pull, but it certainly surprised me.

"W-Windy..?!"

Windy used her strength to get on top of me and pin me down. Her face was red from the heat and her green eyes were glazed over with desire. She was sweating even more and panted heavily.

"Blade...I-I need _you_.."

"Wha-"

Before I could say any more, Windy kissed my lips passionately and tightened her grip around my wrists. She twirled her tongue and gained entrance into my mouth, where I welcomed her sweet and succulent taste mixed with heavy breaths in between. Her lips finally parted from mine, leaving a string of saliva in between that eventually broke apart. So this was how strong Eran's fiery concoction was. No more had to be said as she pulled off my shirt, threw it to the side, and pinned me down yet again. Windy left a trail of kisses from my neck and downwards to where I could no longer contain my excitement, each kiss getting closer to my lower zone. She blushed when she had gotten to that part of me, but I couldn't help it. This _was_ my first time after all...but nevermind that. She pulled off my pants and boxers, with my erect member skyrocketing. Windy was surprised at first, but that didn't stop her from stroking my hard genital. I moaned as her soft hands gripped my manhood firmly, and she made way to swirling her tongue around my head. The feeling of her wet tongue sliding all over my member made it throb even more, which in turn, encouraged her to continue. She then began to suck my genital, each suck gradually pulling in more of my manhood into her mouth. At the same time, she slid her slick tongue in and around every area that wasn't experiencing the magnificent sensation of her blowjob. I moaned yet again, staring at her in pleasure. How is Windy so good at this?

She stopped to strip off her dress and unhook her bra, revealing her large G+ breasts. She threw her clothes with mine and almost immediately went back to continue playing with my erect member. I blushed heavily at the sight of her cleavage. Windy noticed this and smothered my genital in between her breasts. She proceeded to lick and suck the tip, bobbing her head up and down as much as she could while fondling her breasts.

"W-Windy...I'm at my limit..."

"Ah..! L-let me taste your cum..!"

Out came a burst of pleasure, as my juices sprayed her face.

"S-sorry Windy..."

She shook her head and licked off the excess. In a quick flash, I switched positions with her, with my lust overcoming me.

"Windy, I need to make you feel good too~ Look at how wet you are."

She blushed and I grinned. Her green striped panties were already soaked, probably from the sweat and her arousal. I gently caressed her and she let out a small yelp. I haven't done this before, so I'm just hoping that my experience from reading about it and from Visual Novels I play will aid me in this situation.

"This...doesn't feel right…"

"It feels good Blade~"

"You're drunk...I shouldn't be doing this…"

And just like that, I blew my one chance of getting a girlfriend and getting laid. But it really didn't. I don't want my first time to be with a girl who's drunk. I might as well finish this, since it'll be even for her...tasks done on my lower parts.

"But I'm giving consent~"

"I get you now~"

I started with slowly using one finger to rub her entrance. The panties were absorbing much of her precum, so I slowly slid them down her luscious thighs and rubbed two fingers around the sides of her womanhood. The moist substance dribbling down my fingers and I switched hands to get a small taste. Just like honey. I slowly inserted one finger and heard her moans get much louder and more in pleasure.

"B-Blade~ Stop being a tease~ Just give it to me!"

"I'm afraid a bit more 'warming up' is needed~"

I slowly entered her area with two fingers, pushing and pulling slowly. I used my other hand to apply pressure on her hip. This force coming from two sides caused her to start moaning at unnatural levels. I was pretty sure that the whole house could hear us, but I was so locked in the heat that it didn't matter. A final moan escaped her mouth as a gush of fluid came down gently onto my fingers, followed by a second burst of fluid. Her eyes locked with mine at once and for once, I felt content with myself. With who I am. With who I was becoming. Her lips met mine in a final clash and our heads hit the pillows soon afterwards. It was truly a blissful night.

 _The Next Morning_

I heard a small yawn as daylight hit my eyes. A gentle breeze blew into the room from the open window from last night. Windy was holding my torso as if it were a pillow and her hair was a bit of a mess, alongside with her still being naked. The only part of my wardrobe that was ruined were my boxers, and since this is my room, I'm sure there's some spares in the drawer beside my bed. Windy slowly opened her eyes and stared at me for a bit before coming to terms with what happened last night. She immediately leaped to the edge of the bed and blushed a deep red, panic consuming her eyes as she took a look at me.

"Good morning?"

"Y-you! Wh-what happened last night?"

"Well, you had a little too much to drink, and I brought you up here to put you to sleep, but you grabbed my hand and led me through a blissful night."

"D-did we…"

"No. We did not go all the way."

She sighed with relief. Glad I'm not the only one who felt that way. She looked at herself and then at her ruined undergarments and dress. I noticed this almost immediately and she caught my eyes glancing at her garments.

"It's fine, you can borrow my clothes until we get back to my dorm."

"R-really? I-it's a little embarrassing wearing a guy's clothes…"

"Honestly, I'm going to get teased more out of the two of us, so just wear these."

I gave her my black pants and overcoat. I offered her an undershirt but she declined due to it being too big for her to fit. It was strange since my pants were already showing some bits of the boxers I let her borrow. I don't know why, but she looked probably better than me in those clothes. Maybe it was the fact that I just met, dated, and slept with a girl whom I had never known to exist and instead was infatuated with someone similar. Somehow, last night was more disappointing than pleasing, mainly since I had just done the deed with a girl who was intoxicated and I was not even seeing or engaged to before hand. I'm just thankful that we didn't go all the way.

"Blade?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to wear?"

"Oh, that's simple. I've always left my room in perfect condition no matter how many times I've visited or stayed. So I should have a spare set…"

I reached underneath the bed and yanked out a plastic container. I blew off the dust from the lid and opened it.

"Right here."

"Always so prepared…"

I hate to admit my positives, mainly because of my low self-esteem always making me feel more cocky than humble. But this time, I took it in. After all, something in my gut is telling me that her and I are going to be seeing each other a lot more often. I quickly slipped on the sleeveless, form-fitting undershirt and the pair of loose black cargo pants. I had some trouble with my left arm, and I suppose that's what sparked Windy to ask the question.

"Blade….what happened?"

"Oh, you mean this? It's nothing. Just a minor impact on my ordinary life."

"How can you call this minor?! Your arm was just cut off that clean and you just got a replacement?!"

"I'll explain over breakfast if you want. Come on now. I'm sure Eran's still sleeping and I'll need to cook anyways."

Windy puffed out her cheeks as I opened the bedroom door. It was a nice spring day. A gentle breeze drifted through another open door and Windy stayed close behind me, so that she could not be seen, at least, that's what I think. I like to say that everyday is a new day, regardless of what others say. So, here's to a new day, and perhaps, to a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Switching POVs every chapter for the authentic views of the situations. In this chapter we get to meet the Rekless man himself. A note here is that I will be allowing my chapters to go as long as I need to, so expect 4-7k words per chapter now.)_

 _ **Triple Trouble**_

 _ **Chapter 2: A New Life**_

I watched his hands move faster than I thought he could possibly manage. For one thing, Blade was right about his older brother lazing around and sleeping in. I guess it makes sense when I think about it. He IS a military Commander and apparently very busy from what I could decipher with my conversations with Blade last night before we….yeah.

"I knew you could cook, but so swiftly and properly?"

"Hm? Oh, maybe it's just me. Hehe. I don't really get complimented often, so I'm sorry in advance if I don't respond like I should."

 _So adorable…_

"What do you mean people don't compliment you that often?! There's so many things I could compliment you on. Your looks, your mind, your skills in the kitchen. I mean seriously though, you have the abs of a god but you never go out to hang with friends?"

"It's just a side effect from all the training I put myself through. But thank you. I'm glad you noticed them."

He stopped his mixing of the pancake batter just to stare at me and smile. Even if he really couldn't socialize properly, he knew how to be elegant with females. I'm still wondering why Eran has so many girlfriends when his brother seems to be the exact opposite.

"And done. Would you care to try out some of the dishes with me?"

"Try them?"

"Yes, to ensure that I have put the right amount of salt and balanced the sweetness and nutritional value of each-"

"Alright alright. I'll try them."

He chuckled before blushing a bit. I wish I could see more of it, but his hair was so soft looking and long that it blocked my view. Not nearly as long as Eran's thankfully. I took a small bite of the pancakes with some syrup and my eyes widened. I had never had pancakes before, and they are really as good as they say. I immediately took a bite out of the waffles, which were from the same batter but different shapes. I continued to scarf down small portions of each dish until I realized that Blade hadn't touched any of his food.

"What? I have a big stomach okay? A-after all…..it's not easy keeping this body the way it is with this c-chest and a small stomach area."

"I know I know. It's just that. All this time I was chasing the wrong woman but only now have I realized that the person I truly like is the one here, gobbling down my breakfast dishes with a cute little smile on her face."

My face turned redder than that redhead's dress from last night. I immediately looked down and sank into my seat, rubbing my hands together. I'm not used to this kind of complementation. All people usually do is holler at me about my chest or my butt and it's something I got used to. A genuine compliment like the one that Blade just gave me just...I don't know….It just felt really good, o-okay?!

"E-eat your food, too….d-dummy…."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a bad compliment. I-I'll try better next time!"

Blade looked down in shame before he slowly took small bites out of his food. He didn't recognize me being sarcastic about him being a dummy? Oh dear, this is going to take some effort if I wanted to make this work….

Make it work?! Make what work?! I like this guy but I just met him. Ahhhhh my brain is already making fantasy scenarios with him. Curse me!

"Blade! I see you've already made us a grand breakfast!"

That loud voice. Must be Eran. I guess I should get up since I was done eating. I took my plates and silverware and got up, making my way towards the kitchen sink. Blade looked at me sweetly before I noticed his robotic arm gently rap on the surface of the seat next to his. I nodded and put down all of my dishes before taking a seat next to the man who I had begun to like.

"As always Eran. Please, help yourselves."

"Will do, little bro!"

Eran ran over and gave Blade a harsh noogie. I just watched his hair get extremely messy and his eyes close in a choked kind of way as he smack Eran's head to get him off. Eran stopped after a solid 20 seconds and Blade rubbed his head before he continued to eat. These kinds of things are normal for them, I guess.

"Rude. Also, I didn't quite catch your girlfriends' names last night. What were they?"

Cue the aforementioned girls walking into the room. The one in Orange last night was wearing some short shorts and a tank top that barely held in her cleavage. The redhead was only in what I could guess to be Eran's shirt and red laced panties that were clearly visible. That's strange since the shirt's sleeves were long enough to the point where she had rolled them up before serving herself some food. The final one, the girl who I didn't really see last night, was a girl with light blonde hair. She was in a bra and some loose-fitting pants. It seems like everyone here had a little fun. Wait….where are the rest of us?

"Hey. Eran? Where did all of our roommates and friends go last night?"

"Oh, them? They managed to get a ride from my man Rek. He swung over and he asked about you and Blade, though I just told him not to worry. And look, it all worked out, didn't it?"

I blushed again while my eyes widened before I immediately threw my head down and covered my blush using my hair. Blade gently patted me on the back with his left arm, which surprisingly felt soft to the touch.

"Anyways, I'll the girls introduce themselves."

Eran motioned for them as he took a seat opposite of Blade and I, his plate filled with so much stuff that he had 2 others with more goods.

"My name is Ara Haan. Pleased to meet you."

She bowed to us, and for a girl wearing such modest clothes in respect to whatever happened with them last night, she really seemed to be the purest of them all. I noticed that her hair was tied into a ponytail at this point.

"The name's Elesis. Blazing Heart."

The redhead impolitely grunted as she dug into her food. I couldn't fathom why she was so rude to such a nice person like Blade. Then again, I didn't really hang out with the extremely extraverted people, aside from Chung.

"My name is Rose. It is an honor to meet you, Blade. And Windy, was it?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you too, Rose!"

I shook her hand happily and she smiled at me and Blade as she took her seat and began to eat. My eyes immediately focused on Blade. I'm going to ask him the question about his arm once he finishes chewing this bite….

But should I really? What if he's really insecure about it? What if he was trying to avoid talking about it because it makes him sad? Oh on, what am I going to do? What have I done? What-

"So, Windy. About my arm."

Oh. I guess that eases my worries.

"Mhm?"

"When Eran left for the army, I began to train myself in bladesmanship while taking care of Rek, who prefered to just get into fights and try to dominate. We were low on money since Eran didn't have proper contact with us and I simply allowed a lab to test with my left arm. Now, Rek thought this was ridiculously cool, so he joined with me. Turned out that after the experiments, our arms were too frail to do anything. For compensation, the scientists offered to amputate and give us prototypes of their two mechanical arms. I agreed after a few weeks of hesitation and realizing how useless the arm was. Rek and I agreed and he chose the magical arm while I took the physical, less sophisticated one. If I wanted to upgrade my arm, I could do it myself."

"Wow…"

I was at a loss of words. He got the arm simply because he was low on money and there really was no other viable option for him. Amazing. That's what I call courage. My eyes drifted from him after a bit. He finished eating and that's when I glanced at the clock. 10:20. I immediately jumped up and shook Blade.

"I have class in 25 minutes! I need to get going!"

"Oh shit you're right! Eran, we need to leave. Thanks for everything. I'll catch up with you later!"

He grabbed my hand and whispered something before picking me up and sprinting out the door. It took me a moment to notice that I was in his arms, and my first response was to start punching and kicking. He immediately grasped me tighter, in what I presume to be an action so that I would stop moving. It worked as I felt my legs and arms go slightly numb. My body felt loose as I desperately tried to hide my face. Blade stopped suddenly and his eyes met mine.

"I don't know your classes yet, so I'll drop you off here and you can walk the rest of the way, right?"

"W-what about my clothes?!"

"You don't have time to change. Just go to class and I'll happily take them back after you've changed out of them later, alright?"

I nodded hesitantly. I would be seen wearing guys clothes, and my best friend Eve knew that I didn't own any loose-fitting clothes except for a few sweatpants and hoodies. Plus, I'm even in his underwear. Well, there's nothing I can do about it unless I want to be late. I sighed and walked towards the door with the pencil and notebook Blade had given me. Is he always carrying around his materials or what? Always prepared…

"Windy? Are you alright? I mean you're almost late as usual, but your clothes and hair and your face. Is everything okay?"

My friend Kim asked me. He, yes he, was a good partner to have in all of my science classes and I had known him for awhile. He was studying mainly the elements of time and space and how to manipulate them with the force of magic. His real name is Addeth, or Add for short, but I don't want to mix him with his adopted brother Psyk, so I just call him Kim. He's completely fine with it. The only negative I really have about his attitude is that when he gets sappy, he gets mad and frustrated really fast, leaving to poor research conclusion and findings.

"No, Kim. I'm fine. I was just in a huge hurry so I had to leave however I looked like."

"But then why are you in guy's clothes? Ones that are very loose and somewhat revealing at that?"

"I...uh….lost a bet. It was pretty bad. Eve and Chung made me wear these for a whole period, which is why I was late since I couldn't find them even though Eve said she left them outside."

"Where were they?"

"In her closet."

I sighed. Knowing Kim, he was going to ask a lot of questions and be persistent until I told him the truth or he just didn't care enough to continue the conversation.

"Wait. Those clothes are too big for Chung to have. Whose are they?"

"Uh…."

I was saved by our professor, Echo, walking into the room. She always was sucking on a lollipop or something sweet, but her teeth were still so white. I wish I knew how, because damn would that be cool. Instead, she taught basic alchemy and how to brew potions and combine them to get various effects. I heard her and Chung having private training as well, since his major is in her upper-level course, but that's his story, not mine.

"Class, take your seats. Today is going to be a lecture day, so be ready for hefty note-taking. Today's lesson is on combinations of different liquids and metals and seeing what kind of magic you can inject into them to get some interesting side effects. Demonstrations will be short and quick, so pay attention."

Great. Another day of note-taking. I wish this class was just as hands on as her other ones, but Alchemy 10 wasn't nearly as good or advanced as Alchemy 150. I began to furiously write in the notebook with the pre-sharpened pencil. Kim began to type away on his laptop. He never used regular supplies, claiming that they would be lost easily and couldn't be replaced like files on a computer could. I don't mind either way. This class was just mandatory to graduate. I want a major in a physical sport, anyways. I'm not the smartest one out there, but I can manage classes pretty well.

"So taking the liquid blood we get from the Lizardman species and combining that with the rock from Lanox's volcanoes, we can form a new powder that, when mixed with a Fairy Cradle, can create a Blessed Fairy Cradle that doubles the effects and makes them last longer."

I slowed my writing pace as Professor Echo began to do demonstrations of each of the new compounds and substances we made. Kim got up to try the Blessed Blazing Ring. He immediately spat it out because it was too hot for him. I giggled as he sat back down, his face red from the taste. It reminded me of Blade's face after he had a small sip of the Ignition Crow…

AUGH. There I go again with thinking about him! I'm not ready to fall in love! Even if it's with a guy like him...I just don't want to be so focused on him and neglect other options I have. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell and I packed my stuff up and got up. Kim followed me, babbling on about how that class should burn in hell like his physical elective. He never really was much of a fighter, since a majority of his inventions were weapons that did the fighting for him. I smiled and nodded, my actual mind fixated on going back to my dorm, changing, catching up with Blade to give him his clothes back, and then studying for a test I had in Biology tonight.

"So, anyways. I'm gonna go grab some food for lunch, want to come, Windy?"

"Mmm. Sorry Kimmy, I'll have to pass. I have a lot of studying for the Bio exam tonight. Thanks for the offer, though!"

"No problem at all. I'll just go with Eve."

I scoffed and laughed at the same time. For whatever reason, Kim had a crush on Eve, but since she was dating Chung, she would always smack him or something to get him away. Normally when he said he would invite Eve, he went with Psyk and Rek, the two rascals of the college. Wait...Rek is Blade's brother. Oh shit. I almost forgot.

"Try to not get hurt, alright? I'll catch up with you later, Kim!"

"See ya Windy."

I waved goodbye as I ran over to mine and Eve's dorm. It was fairly small and I was content with it that way. I noticed the lights were off, so Eve might be out right now. I slipped in and quickly closed the door, hoping no one noticed my pants falling down while I ran, showing glimpses of the boxers beneath it. I looked in the mirror of my bathroom while picking out my clothes. I never noticed how comfortable these clothes actually were, and even though Blade hadn't used them in a long time, they still smelled like him. Smelled like a sweet peach. I also noted how, even though they were loose on me, they still showed off my curves, something I'm not ridiculously proud of like other girls. It can cause some issues when I'm trying to box or spar. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Windy? Are you in here?"

Shit. SHIT. Why was HE here?! Who gave him information as to where I lived?! I remained silent, hoping he wouldn't know that I was actually there. I counted to ten in my head before making another movement. As soon as my foot tip-toed onto the living room floor, he unlocked the door with the spare under the mat outside and let himself in.

"Why can't you just answer the door like usual, Windy?"

"Because I dislike you."

"Why does it have to be like this…"

He shrugged and put his coat on the rack and threw himself onto our couch without asking. His feet were on my couch and it was annoying.

"Shouldn't you be out eating with Kim and Psyk?"

"Those two needed some time to talk, and so do we. I believe you're interested in my brother, right?"

Rek gave me a harsh glare before I sat down, still wearing Blade's clothes. It's not like I could deny it at this point, right? I needed to be honest with myself and others, for once.

"Yes. He's a sweet, noble man and I like his physique and mentality. He also cooks really good food."

"Yeah, he's always been like that. Listen, I don't want any harm coming to him, though. Even though I'm younger, I still care for him. You know about his last relationship, right? I just want to check in before you decide to date him."

"Last relationship? Someone else dated him before?"

"That's what that means, yep. Anyways, her name was Seris and she was a highschool sweetheart with him. Unfortunately, she died before college because she was diagnosed with Breast Cancer and her family could not afford the treatment. Blade spent weeks, months, trying to figure out a cure before her time came. I still remember him describing her last moments. He was with her at the hospital and he looked at her sternly and said that he would find a cure or treatment soon. He promised he would. She laughed and motioned for him to come closer to him She used the last of her strength from the treatments to give him a hug and a kiss before she grabbed on as tight as she could. Her last words were something like 'I want you to be happy. I love you, Raven.' And at that point, her lifeline went null and her arms went limp. Blade's only love died in his hands. He only blamed himself and buried himself in books for months, almost forgetting about me and Eran. It was tragic, and I just wanted to let you know that he's a fragile man. I love him dearly, but I am a jokester because when that happened, he would always replace his sadness with either anger or laughter at me. I'm who I am for him, and I like it and he does….sometimes. So just be careful, alright?"

I never noticed the wet stains on the carpet in front of me until I realized that the stain had come from the immense tears coming from my eyes. First his past at the restaurant, and then his only love died with him, and he couldn't do anything about it. Maybe that's why he was so prepared all the time and cared about everyone's happiness. He didn't have happiness to share anymore, so he's trying to help others. Such a selfless person in my eyes. I wiped away the last of my tears and nodded. Rek smiled a bit before reassuring me that I would be alright. He grabbed his jacket, threw me the spare key and stood in the doorway.

"One last thing, Windy. Those clothes are his, I know. He's going to the cafe down the street in an hour, meet him up there to return if you will."

"How do you know for sure?"

But he was already gone. The three of them are all interesting in their own ways. I assume that Rek took up some training from Eran on stealth with that kind of move. I closed the door and pried myself away from those words that Rek spoke. I quickly changed into my own set of clothes, which consisted of leggings, a white tank top underneath a shoulder-revealing sweater. I tied my hair up into it's natural ponytail form and put on some boots. I smelled his clothes for the last time for that sweet aroma of peaches before washing them and ironing them. I folded them into a little pile and putting them in a bag. Along with me, I took my notebook, his notebook, and both of our pencils. It was time to meet him again.

* * *

Thankfully, my endurance and strength training had given me the stamina to run everywhere, rather than have to pay for bus fare or a cab. The only thing making me sluggish were the boots I put on. I subconsciously dressed to impress him I guess. I mean, yeah the leggings covered everything but still guys would stare as I flew by. The cafe that Rek spoke of was the same place that Eve used to work at, but quit because of how little it paid. I dusted myself off before I entered the shop and and walked inside, the familiar ding a ling of bells following the door's movement and the waitress greeted me.

"Welcome to the Haan cafe, my name is Ara, how can I-"

"Ara? Hi! It's me, Windy."

"O-oh! I'm sorry Windy! Y-you look so different without Blade's clothes on…"

I could tell that Ara was about to make a bit of a scene so I silently pointed to a table by the window. She noticed immediately and apologized before seating me there. The cafe had nice, plush rugs on the floor to sit on. I took off my boots and sat at the table, gazing out of the window. It was a beautiful day outside. I took out my materials and put on my glasses. Yeah I have glasses; vision was always an issue for me when it came to reading, but nothing else. I spread out my things as Ara came by again and left a small pot of tea, insisting to not take payment. I shrugged and poured myself a cup and dove into my work. First I had to prepare for Biology since the exam was later and then tomorrow was a day filled with sparring and strength training, my personal favorite part being kickboxing.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No no, I'm fine, thank yo-"

I turned to the person speaking to me and immediately hushed up, noticing who it was. He took a seat opposite of me, bringing a bag of his own and taking out some of his materials.

"B-blade!"

"Hmm? Is there something you need?"

"A-ah….no…."

I felt my face heat up again as I immediately clasped my hand together below the seat. He smiled again and tilted my chin up with his right hand.

"Windy. Don't be so embarrassed, it's making me more nervous than I already am."

"I-I'm sorry! I've just never s-studied with someone or hung out with just one o-other person other than Eve and-"

Raven reached up and put his finger to my lips. My eyes widened and he simply nodded and smiled. A sensation of tranquility took over me as I relaxed and took a breath while leaning back into the back post. Blade pulled out something from his bag and handed it to me. A box with my name on it. My first guess was that it was a gift for no reason, but he motioned for me to open with. It was all of my clothes from that night, neatly cleaned, ironed, and folded. Even the undergarments were spot free. Just how hard did he work to get them like this?

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem. After all, you were _my_ guest."

"Hold on, I got something for you too."

I immediately turned and handed him my bag of his clothes. He grinned while taking them back. Ara came by with a different kind of tea, already in a glass. She set it in front of Blade and bowed before leaving to do other things.

"I appreciate it, Windy."

"It's no problem at all! Thank you for lending me your clothes!"

"Anytime."

Wait...I can wear his clothes any time?! They were so comfortable and the smell was intoxicating. Ahhhhh I think I might take him up on that offer sometime~. He saw my expression turn all giggly and girly and he waved a hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality.

"Don't you have an exam to be studying for?"

"H-how did you know?!"

"Eve gave Chung who gave me your schedule and stuff. Kind of weird to be honest, but there's no time to waste."

I grimaced. Eve promised to not give that list of hers to anyone! I guess if it's with someone I trust it's okay. Even though I just met him. I buried my nose into my Biology notes, which were color-coded, and threw open my book. Raven seemed to be reading a small book with one hand. I guess I couldn't blame him. He did have perfect grades without putting much effort. I didn't want to mention Seris yet, but I think I will at some point, if we get that far. He yawned a bit before taking a sip of his tea and putting his legs across the underside of the table, right next to me. It looked like I was trapped, but I extended my legs out as well, though they didn't reach the end of the table on his side. I went back to memorizing the compounds and formulas for all of the different organisms that were on the test. This one in particular was annoying me and I could never remember it. I looked at Blade and he looked back, confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"C-could you help me with this equation? I m-mean, it's okay if you don't! I'm ju-just having a bit of t-trouble with it…"

Blade got up. Shit! Did I just make him want to leave because of how dumb I sounded? Why am I so bad with boys?

"Alright, give me your pencil."

Blade had moved to my side of the table and sat next to me. I could smell the peaches again and blushed deeply as he reached to grasp my hand lightly. I whimpered as he touched his, causing him to retreat. He grabbed his own pencil, and I could see that he was shaking a bit.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm not u-used to being touched. Oh god I'm so sorry-"

"N-no...it's my fault for not respecting your personal space. I-I'll go back to my side if you want."

I shook my head and looked at him sternly. I needed to stop sheltering myself from nice people like him. I grabbed his hand with my left and placed it on my right. I guess I looked a little pouty as he nodded.

"So I know I can't explain too well, but I remember a lot of stuff using movement. For example, this equation…"

He flawlessly wrote out the equation for the specimen I was working with.

"Reminds me of a small creature when I draw the symbols in a certain order. So if you just commit this creature to your memory, it will be easy. Watch."

He gently guided my hand to move smoothly across the paper. It was gliding with the pencil and I could tell that the creature he was talking about was a Uniel. They're really cute and I felt like I couldn't forget their adorable faces. He motioned for me to try it alone, and I got it on the first try.

"Wow! thank you Blade!"

"Not a problem, Windy."

I felt so ecstatic that I kissed his cheek. He turned a bright red that I had never seen before. He immediately scuffled back to his seat opposite of me before proceeding to clear his throat, took a sip of tea, and continued reading.

The hours flew by. I felt confident for the test, though I hadn't eaten anything. I didn't take note of this until my stomach grumbled loudly, attracting Blade's attention. I covered my face with my sleeves and he chuckled a bit.

"H-hey! What's funny?"

"I thought that for a girl who was so in depth of physical training, you don't seem to notice hunger too well. Here, I'll get us something."

 _Us...He said us!_

I mentally high fived and slapped myself as he got up to get some food. I put away all of my materials and cleared the table. Hopefully he remembered that I'm vegetarian. I placed the bag next to me, but left room for his legs. Blade returned with two plates. One for him which was some sushi with assorted veggies on the side, all cold. He had gotten me some of the traditional Minestrone soup alongside some pasta, specifically fettuccine Alfredo. I mentally bounced in my chair as he put the food down.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. It's my treat. Just do good on that test for me, alright?"

"Mhmmmm"

I nodded while stuffing my face. There was just him and I, so I didn't need to worry about keeping up. He stretched his feet out and relaxed a bit. An idea popped into my head. Right when he was about to drink his tea, I would tickle him. He reached for his glass and put it up to his face to take a sip. My right hand sprung for his right foot as I twiddled my fingers on the surface of his foot. He took a sip and looked at me.

"Haha. I'm not ticklish, Windy."

"..."

I took my hand back and looked down.

"Not there, at least."

My eyes shot up and glimmered as I looked at him deviously. He sweatdropped and smiled innocently before I motioned at him.

"I will tickle you to near death one day."

"Don't bet on it. I doubt you could."

"Then it's a challenge I'll take! Tonight, after class. Come over to my dorm. I'm sure Eve told you where it is. I'll tickle you to death."

He laughed heartily and looked at me.

"You're on, nerd."

"Fight me 1 on 1."

"Tomorrow morning, before classes."

'Deal!"

We both laughed before finishing our food and getting up. The sun was setting.

* * *

I waved goodbye before hurrying to Biology class. Kim was waiting for me outside the room. I followed him inside and we both took our seats.

"1 hour and 30 minutes. You may start when you receive your test. Good luck."

I grabbed my test and Kim passed them down. It was time to remember the little Uniel at question 4. I mentally drew the equation before putting it on paper and thanking Blade.

The rest of the test was a Windy breeze as I finished with 45 minutes left to spare. I bounced to the front of the room and happily handed in my test. My professor nodded at me as I left. Kim finished in twenty minutes and was already in his dorm most likely, so I headed back to my dorm. Oh shit. I invited a guy over and it's almost dinnertime. I grabbed ingredients off of the shelves and some from the cabinets. I decided on a vegetarian dish that Mama would always make when we had guests over: Pizza. This was stuffed crust and decorated with so many veggies that it was actually more healthy than not. I rolled out the dough and put on my apron before starting to flatten the dough and place it on a pan. Eve walked in with Chung at the moment I shot sauce onto my apron and she laughed while he chuckled.

"Oh~? Is there someone special coming over tonight, Windy~?"

"It's Blade. I invited him and this pizza is strictly for us two."

"That's fine, we already ate, right Eve?"

"Mhm. Enjoy yourself in the kitchen. We'll be in my room, watching Game of Throws."

"Pffft. As if you two will just be 'watching' a show. Don't get too loud or else I'll kick you out."

"Oh please Windy. If we get too loud, you can just get louder with Blade."

I threw the ladle in my hand at Chung, who promptly ducked as the mixer hit the wall. Eve picked it up and rubbed the stain off of the wall. She walked over to me and smacked the back of my head with it, leaving some sauce in my hair. Whether this was intentional or not, I was upset. Now my hair was ruined again and I would need to shower if I wanted to wash it out since it would be too hard to just wash my hair.

"EVE!"

"Have fun~!"

Eve grabbed Chung and the two hauled it into her room and closed and locked the door. I sighed and checked the time. It was nearly 7:30 and the dough was the only thing made. Blade would probably be over here at 8, so I need to-

 _Ding dong._

Oh you have to be kidding me right now. I quickly covered my hair with a chef's hat and opened the door with a gleaming smile. Blade was in smart casual clothing. Just a formal shirt and some cargo pants (his favorite I assume at this point). I gave him a quick hug and sat him down at the bar in front of the kitchen so he could watch me cook while he waited.

"Hey uh, Windy?"

"Yes, Blade?"

"I have a question or two. What's with the hat and why is there sauce all over your shoulders and arms?"

I looked at myself in the mirror. Sure enough, the sauce had somehow made its way onto my skin and now I really looked filthy. I was ready to break down and just start crying and go into the shower when Blade got up. He walked over next to me and rolled up his sleeves before taking off my hat and patting my head. It felt kind of nice, to be honest.

"Don't worry. I'll help you with both of those. We're making pizza I'm guessing?"

"Y-yeah. The sauce spilled everywhere and now I'm a mess and Eve and Chung just made fun of me and-"

"It's alright. You can go get cleaned up, I'll finish making the sauce and spreading it on the pizza. You can decorate it with the toppings when you get back."

I blushed a deep crimson hue and bowed before sprinting to my bathroom. Blade was working fast at chopping the tomatoes and blending them together when I got my last glimpse of him. I closed the door to my bathroom and leaned against it, sighing heavily. He's _my_ guest and yet he's cooking for us. Oh well….might as well wash off and try to look nice while I can.

I grabbed a short green skirt and a somewhat revealing top that only reached the tip of my skirt. It would show my stomach if I stretched, but that's about it, and I wore these clothes since it was getting a little hot in the apartment and the rest of my clothes were in the wash. D-don't get the wrong idea! I only wear these clothes around the house...nowhere else! I slipped into the shower and immediately cleaned all of the sauce from everywhere I found it. It was only a solid 5 minutes before I turned off the hot water and immediately changed before jumping out of the bathroom with wet hair.

"Ah, welcome ba-"

Blade turned to greet me before his eyes widened for a split second and he looked down in a huge blush. He was so adorable like this! I decided that I could tease him a little bit now and do the rest later.

"Oh? Do you not like what you see, Blade?" I said while flaunting my curves. Jeez, this was taking a lot of effort on my end to not mess up my seductive smile.

"No no, I love it. It's just that...I've never been to a girl's' place before and never seen someone in their casual wear, even though it's revealing yet nice at the same time."

He continued to look down until I walked over to him and tipped his chin up.

"Come on, dork. I still gotta beat you at that contest. But first, I need to put the pizza in the oven, so wait there on the couch, m'kay?"

"O-of course…"

Blade looked up and walked over to the couch. I ran over to the kitchen and began to finish the pizza, letting out a little squeal as I silently fistpumped when I got there. The oven was ready to bake it for 45 minutes, so I would have plenty of time to get him to laugh for me. I giggled happily as my thoughts went to the scene while I flawlessly finished topping the pizza and placed it into the oven. I set a timer for 45 minutes and practically leaped onto the couch, beside him.

"So. How exactly are you going to sta-"

I interrupted his sentence by moving my fingers around his neck and shoulders, to which he just froze and sat there. No luck for him being ticklish there. Hmmm. I tried the feet already, so maybe beneath his arms. I shoved a hand into his pit of his right arm and began to move my fingers quickly. Still no response. Just a small smile and gleam of humbleness. Where else could someone be….

"You really won't be able to, Windy. Just sto-"

"Watch this!"

I immediately lifted the bottom of his shirt and began to caress his stomach and then soon wiggle my fingers on top of it. His face immediately turned red and he was definitely suppressing laughter. I increased the pace and eventually he broke out laughing, unable to stop me from going. He rolled over in order to try and stop me, but I climbed on top of him and continued.

"Looks...HAHAHA….li….FUFUFU-"

He couldn't even speak properly while I was tickling him. I was laughing too, but more maniacally than anything else. He tried to roll onto his back side but I had successfully straddled him, making him unable to move. The laughter continued or another 3 minutes until Eve came bursting out her room, half naked.

"What is all this ruckus?!"

She stopped and stared at the position Blade and I were in. I was on top of him while he was laying down and his shirt was partially off. Very cliche, and I'm guessing Eve wanted to lead us on.

"Oh...Carry on."

And with that she ran back into her room and left Blade and I on opposite ends of the couch, blushing deeply and not making eye contact. He spoke first.

"That was fun. I haven't had a good laugh like that in awhile."

"Haha...yeah…"

I was very awkward in situations like this, but Blade edged closer until eventually he was right next to me. He brought his lips to my ear. I shuddered at the heat.

"You know something else we could do that's fun~?"

"W-what?"

I thought I knew what was coming next. I thought it was going to be lips to lip, but instead Blade rolled me over and began to tickle me. I laughed until there was no air left in my lungs. Blade was gentle so as to not be on top of me, but he kept a hand beside my head to support him while he was busy fondling my neck and feet. I smiled at him as he looked into my eyes with a passionate gaze.

"Windy…"

"Yes, Blade~?" I was feeling hot and just ready to love again.

"I think the pizza is ready."

Blade got up and went to check. So much for leading me on. I got up and pouted silently. I was so close to having a romantic kiss with someone I loved. I cried inside while walking over to the table. Blade pulled out my chair and pushed it in when I sat down. He brought out the pizza, and I could tell he was intrigued.

"Looks amazing Windy."

"Mmmm. I couldn't have done it without you, Blade."

We took our plates and dug in. The sauce was an excellent combination of tomato and basil, while the toppings were fresh from the market and some pineapple added for extra sweetness. I could tell Blade thoroughly enjoyed it as he ate 5 pieces of it. He wiped his face with the napkin he had set out. I motioned for him to bring his face closer and he did, confused. I fed him a bit of my pizza to which he happily took.

"Amazing Windy. Absolutely stunning. First a beautiful look, then an excellent cook. What more can I say?"

"Nothing, Blade. I'm glad you liked it."

He picked up our plates and took them to the sink, where I forced him to sit down in the living room and wait for me. I washed the dishes, happy that I satisfied him. He sat there, watching me with a goofy grin like he had just experienced something new. I played some of my favorite music while washing the dishes. I loved slow music, the kind you can dance to. After I finished, Blade wasn't in the living room anymore.

"May I have this small dance?"

He approached me elegantly with a hand extended out. I giggled as he took it gently and pulled me close. I rested my head on his shoulder as he moved our feet side to side, swaying with the beat and gentle patter of rain on the roof. I could hear his breathing slow and he seemed calm for once. I giggled a bit when he almost slipped on an onion peel. The song came to a finish and he brought me to his face. I could see his hazel eyes up close. So magnificent, just like him.

"Windy…"

"Blade... "

He looked at me one last time as we both leaned in for a kiss. His lips brushed mine and they quickly tensed up and I pushed into his embrace. We held together for what seemed like an eternity, but not long enough as he pulled away. I felt intoxicated and dazed, but loved in his arms. He hugged me tightly and I did to him. Soon after, he put on his jacket and left with a small wave and smile. I grinned like an idiot when he left, and closed the door after him.

 _I guess I got my romantic kiss, after all._


	3. Chapter 3

_(And this time, we go into a perspective that hasn't been mentioned since Chapter 1. Enjoy!)_

 ** _Triple Trouble_**

 ** _Chapter 3: A Different View_**

I finally have class with him again today! I've been looking forward to this moment for a few days, and I really hate how much I obsess over him. He's such a cute boy who seems really scared to do anything like a relationship, but I heard that apparently him and Wind were getting close yesterday. If she gets that close, then I'll surely have no chance. I think today is the day I'm going to step in and claim him. Oh, here he comes!

"W-wait! Blade!"

"Hmm? Yes, you called?"

"Blade...do you think you would want to…."

"Want to….?"

"H-hang out later? I mean at my apartment! And just for studying and stuff. I need some help with my math…"

"Sure thing. But is there any particular reason you asked me now rather than after class?"

"No, no reason. Okay. Here's my address and number, I'll be waiting for you at 6, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Oh. My. Lady. El. It worked! I actually got him to come to my house that easily. Ah shit. I don't need help with math though, nor do I want to spend time doing math. I'll just make some excuse that I already did it. That should work. I just hope he doesn't get the wrong idea….

What am I SAYING?!

I'm cute. I'm hot. I'm pretty. At least, that's what I've been told. The only way I can keep up this popularity is just by being myself. I need to relax and just take a few breaths. Oh well…

"Take your seats, Seniors. Today's lesson in Archery will be about the principles of Ranged Combat. We will be training on the grounds today so if you need a change of clothes, go get them. I will give you all 10 minutes. Starting now."

I was ready for this moment. I've been waiting for this class to get more interesting ever since I read on the signup sheet that this class gets to go physical. He didn't seem too excited, though he didn't leave, which meant he was ready to already go. The teacher, Ms. Ark, was a Grand Archer after studying for so long. She was what I wanted to be, minus the stern looks and strict curriculum. I sighed dreamily as she called on my name.

"Arc. Front and center."

"Yes, Ms. A?"

"Since you've already excelled in almost everything I've given you this year, you will be paired up to spar Blade over there. He's done far too well in this class for someone who wants to major in Swordsmanship, so either convince him to become an Archer or beat him until he begs for mercy, got it?"

My face went blue for a second before I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Y-yes Ms. Ark…"

I quickly got my belongings and looked over at Blade's seat, which was lacking the most crucial aspect: Blade himself. He was already heading towards the training ground, and I dashed to catch up with him.

"Hey! Why can't you just wait up for once?!"

"Isn't an Archer supposed to be agile, Arc? Surely, someone going for their Master's in the field would know like you."

I smacked his head against the door to the facility and he rubbed it thoroughly while apologizing for his cocky comment.

"You'll regret it more once we're on the training grounds, little man."

"Little? I'm taller than you, Arc."

"Smaller in attitude, smaller in importance."

"Oh it's on, you blabbermouth."

We both laughed a bit before heading into the changing rooms. I heard Commander Ark, as she is called on the battleground, yelling at some of the other students. Footsteps flooded into the corridor and then soon to the locker room. I quickly put on my training gear before running out to the field. Blade was already practicing a few shots on the 300m targets.

"How in the hell did you change so fast?"

"I wear the clothes underneath. Not like I have much to show."

He was wearing just some plain old sports shorts and a fitted sleeveless shirt that allowed his claw arm to be completely visible. I watched him pull back his last arrow and barely miss the bullseye. I smirked before grabbing his bow and firing three arrows, all hitting different bullseyes on different targets, without trying.

"Alright show off. What are the rules for this spar?"

"Hmmm. No elemental arrows. Aim for the critical shield points only, and first to shield break the other wins."

"Seems simple. Distance?"

"750 meters."

I saw his eyes widen and jaw drop a bit before giggling and teleporting to the opposing field. Both of us had our visors on from before, enhancing our vision and allowing us to see the Critical points on each other's' shields. He had only three: one in the center of his chest, one on his left kneecap, and the final was in his left eye. Precise targets aside from the first, but I had two: one on my chest and one on the back of my neck. Only a proper curved arrow could strike that one.

"Start!"

I lined my bow with a plasma arrow and used my visor to aim directly at his chest. I released the string and only a mere 5.4 seconds later I heard a shatter, meaning I hit the easiest target already. I smirked as I pulled the bowstring back again, readying another arrow. An arrow whizzed just above my shield. I laughed a bit, but then realized that the arrow was angled. It soon came back and cracked the vital on the back of my neck. Shit. Already hit my hardest one.

"Let's see how you like this, Blade!"

I lined up 4 more arrows and shot them out. 2 more cracks followed a few seconds later and a massive explosion noise came from his end of the field. I put down my weapons and teleported back into the waiting room, where Blade was deep in thought.

"Amazing...absolutely amazing…"

"Blade? Hello? Good game?"

"You were….AMAZING!"

He immediately gave me a massive high five that stung like hell after we made contact. I rubbed my hand while he laughed loudly.

"You seem too happy for a guy who just got his ass whooped."

"I **am** happy, Arc! I remember when you couldn't even shoot an arrow 3 meters without cutting your fingers. I'm so proud of you! You'll be a great Archer when you graduate, I'm sure!"

My heart pounded in my chest and I nervously nodded and smiled. Damn him. He always makes me so jittery and uneasy, but so good whenever we're together. I quickly ran off to tell Ms. Ark the score, just trying to avoid any further embarrassment I would receive from being around my crush.

"Commander! Arc present to report the score of the spar session!"

"Report."

"3-1. My favor, Miss!"

"Excellent work. You two are done for the day. Do more training if you want. The fields are always open to bright students."

"Thank you!"

I ran back quickly and saw Blade already trying to do more long range shots. I watched his arm movement and it seemed like his claw was really getting in the way of a proper line up, which could explain why it takes him so long to get a proper shot.

"Hey, Blade?"

"Oh? Welcome back Arc! Sorry, I'm trying to learn how to get used to this clanky thing when trying to shoot."

"Here, let me help you."

I ran behind him and took both of his arms into mine. On the outside, I was calm, but on the inside, my mind was going insane over thoughts. I cleared my mind and led his right hand to the string and arched it back. I took his metallic arm, specifically his claw, and arranged the metal fingers in a formation that I always used for long-distance precision shots.

"Okay, now try to aim for that can at the 400m mark."

"Okay...done."

"Now let go."

He let the arrow go flying. We watched it soar through the air and it missed the can by a few inches.

"Shoot. We were close."

"We?!"

"U-uh….yeah...you helped me...so we're a team, right?"

"Yeah...yeah! We almost got it, but let's work to get rid of that almost and get it for sure!"

He nodded in agreement and we continued to try shooting arrows until the sun was setting. Not a single arrow had successfully punctured the can, but with every shot we took, we got a little bit closer. It was such a pleasant feeling. I got to wrap my arms around him even though he was all sweaty and gross after awhile, but I didn't mind. It was bound to happen eventually, right? We sat down after all of the arrows were shot and he drank a bit of his water. I reached for my bottle, but it was already empty.

"Here. Have some of mine."

He handed me the open bottle. I didn't know if I should waterfall it or what not, but the only way to get water was to suck at the top. I began to unscrew the lid before he stopped me.

"Do you not know how this bottle works? Just inhale while it's on your lips, silly."

 _An indirect kiss…_

I mentally squealed as I drank some of his water. Not wanting to be rude, I only drank enough to quench my mouth dryness. I thanked him.

I just spent 2 hours with someone I love doing what I loved the most. He didn't seem bored either. I let my mind drift towards Windy. What would happen between us if we had to fight over Blade? Obviously it's my fault since I didn't act before she got her chance, and it's not like I've had no time. I've been going to school with him since high school, back when all the guys would try to have sex with me and he would just smile from his seat in the corner of the room while everyone swarmed me. Even throughout all of that, he would still have the same smile painted onto his face whenever it was time to walk home. Of course, I would get home first and he would just wave goodbye and continue on his way. He always came to cheer me on during my tennis matches and Archery competitions, but he never did any sports or anything that I could cheer him on. I guess I'm rambling about our past at this point, so I'll just cut to the chase.

I should have acted before her, because now if I tell him, I feel like there's going to be a bit of trouble between the three of us, especially since Blade is my best friend and Windy is like a sister to me.

"Hello? Earth to Arc? Shouldn't we be going soon?"

"O-oh! Sorry, I was just worried about a few of my other classes."

"It's no problem but um, it's almost 6 o'clock since we've been here so long. Should we postpone going to your place?"

"So you're just going to stand me up like that, Blade? Oh woe is me!"

I faked some crying and put my wrist on my forehead while falling onto my back in the warm grass.

"N-no! I was just suggesting that-"

"No. You can come now. And you will. I have a schedule too, you know."

"Yes, Miss."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up before grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. I quickly gathered my clothes from the locker room and rushed out to meet him halfway. He didn't change back and nor did I, and although many eyes settled on us walking while being drenched in sweat, the one's that caught my attention were hers.

Windy's eyes.

Blade waved happily to her with a huge smile on his face and she waved back equally as eager as she continued to walk with Eve to her night classes. She gave me a smile and wave as well before turning her head back to Eve.

"She's nice, isn't she?"

"Windy? Yeah. She's probably one of the nicest people I've ever met."

"Oh, this is my apartment complex! Let's go!"

I grabbed his hand and led him into the doorway, where we took an elevator to my room. It wasn't much, just the necessary things and a TV with some DVDs lying around. I didn't see any signs of my roommates being home either. Perfect. Now I think I can tell him my feelings without interruption.

"E-er….A-arc…"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

He covered his face with his claw and pointed downwards with his human hand. I looked at where he was pointing and grimaced with disgust.

"Sorry sorry! My roommates aren't exactly the cleanest around…"

"N-no problem…"

I picked up what he was pointing at and threw it into the laundry basket. They belonged to Noma, my roommate who was studying to be a Grand Master. I sighed and honestly began to panic a small amount, since this was already getting bad.

"N-now that that's out of the way. Shouldn't you shower at least?"

Oh no. I forgot that we were still gross from training. Uhhhh. How do I make this work….

"W-well...to be honest, I want you to shower too since it wouldn't be nice to treat my guests unfairly."

"Ah, er...I'm fine if you don't mind-"

"Nonsense. I won't have a sweaty and sticky guy sit on my furniture. The only problem is that it would be a lot of water on the bill if we were to take separate showers…"

"So you're saying we should…"

"I-if you don't mind, yes!"

Blade looked at himself then me, for what I'm assuming to see if he really was going to shower with me. He sighed and got out a fresh pair of clothes from his bag. I mentally squealed but also I felt extremely nervous. I was going to shower with him already and I didn't even say what I wanted to say yet.

...Well, at least the bathroom is big enough for the both of us.

I grabbed a pair of clothes from my closet before dumping my bag's contents into the laundry basket. I took a spare towel from the closet and tossed it at his unsuspecting face. He got hit head on (no pun intended) and took it off his face with his arm, revealing a stern look at me. I stuck out my tongue and winked at him before going into the bathroom.

"Don't be so embarrassed. I've known you since our high school years."

"So what? That gives you rights to just see me naked?"

"Yeah it does! Besides, it's worse for me since I have more parts to stare at!"

"As if I care about staring at you! I just want to get clean!"

"Oh…"

For some reason that last statement hurt me a little bit. I know he didn't mean it but just hearing him saying that he didn't want me made my mind automatically assimilate that fact with the question of his love for me. I sighed and took off all my clothes while he begged in apologetic form.

"Arc? I'm sorry if that last statement hurt you...I didn't mean it! I-I…"

"No it's...it's fine. Just. C'mon, let's just shower."

He took off his clothes and turned away from me before I turned on the shower. While the water was warming up, I finished undressing myself and wrapped a towel around me for the time being.

"You can turn around you know. I'm wearing a towel."

"Yeah, I will when it's time to get in."

We both threw our dirty clothes to the side as I took off my towel and stepped in. The water was nice and warm, so I called for Blade to join me as I mentally prepared myself.

 _Here we go._

He took off his towel and stepped in behind me. His figure was much taller than mine, so in the shower I just felt like I was in his shadow. Whatever water didn't hit me got him. I breathed slowly, trying to remember that this was just to save money and do the basic daily need. After a bit of standing in awkward silence, I grabbed my soap and turned around to face him. He was making sure his metal arm didn't touch me at all by keeping it stretched out away from me. How thoughtful of him.

"Do you want me to wash your back?"

"Please do. I would appreciate it."

I spun him around as I noticed various scars and bruises on his back. He had a few from fights he got into in high school and outside of school, but a lot of these looked fresh.

"Uh, Blade?"

"They're from my sparring session with Windy this morning. She challenged me to a martial arts duel and I lost pretty badly. As you can tell."

He laughed lightly and so did I. There was nothing abnormal about these. That's a relief. I rubbed the bar all over his back and bubbles began to form. After I had completely covered his back twice over, I moved aside to let the water do its job. Most of his wounds looked cleaner and I sighed happily after a job well done.

"Done!"

"That was quick. Want me to do yours?"

"Hmmm. If this an excuse to touch my body, you'll regret it."

"I'm just trying to be nice here!"

"Fine fine."

I turned around and he took the soap from my hand and used his right hand to gently rub it over my back. And when I say gentle, I mean gentle. He seemed like he was afraid of hurting me or something of the like. I sighed loudly, signalling for him to not worry. His arm eased from tension and he continued to rub my back in a fluid motion. It felt nice since I didn't have to do the work.

"Finished. Turn around when you want so you can rinse it off."

"What, and let you see my chest?"

"That's not what I meant! Stop being a tease and just clean yourself! Geez…"

I giggled and covered my chest before turning around. The water hit my back as I finally got sight of his blushing face underneath his wet hair. I noticed it was a bit oily.

"Say, do you need to shampoo? Cause I can do that for you."

"What? No, no, I'm fine. I swear."

"You say that, but your hair is more greasy than the burritos they serve at Banthus' place."

"Fine. If you could, please. I can't because of this claw. It scratches me or gets tufts of my hair out and when I can do it with one hand, it usually gets in my eye."

"No problem!"

I took some of my lavender scented shampoo and poured it on his head. He closed his eyes as his hair fell over them. I rubbed furiously as bubble began to form, but this time they were foamy, so I could pick them up. I took some and put them on his chin to give a fake beard.

"You're toying with me, aren't you?"

"Hey, think of it as payment for me having to wash you like this."

"I'll get you back for this."

"Okay sure whatever now shut up so I can finish."

He quieted down as I turned on the second smaller nozzle that could be lifted and washed off his hair. He spit out some water before opening his eyes.

"Thank you."

"Not an issue at all! I just need to wash my body now as well."

"Would you like me to help with my right arm? 3's better than 2, right?"

"Sure."

He took some shampoo in his right hand and rubbed it at the end of my hair. It was long so typically it would take a long time for me to do it entirely by myself, but with 3 hands working away, we managed to wash it in a mere 3 minutes rather than the usual 7. I guess I can thank his swiftness as a soon to be Master for being so elegant.

 _To take this opportunity or not?_

I decided against it since I can take it after dinner. We finished rinsing off before getting out of the shower. His hair seemed to glow since it was much cleaner and he noted that mine looked much more golden now. I blushed a bit before smacking his arm and putting on my clothes. This whole time he didn't say a thing about my body. But he will by the end of the night. Fufufu~

"So, what's on the menu for dinner, Arc?"

"Hmmm. I was thinking of just ordering take-out since at this point it's too late to cook anything that'll taste really good."

"You thinking what I am?"

"Chinese?"

"Hell yes."

"Grab the _Game of Throws_ DVD and put it in. I'll order the food. The usual, right?"

"You know it. This is just like the old days, eh? Back in high school on nights like prom and homecoming and we'd just be sitting at my place eating takeout and screaming at a TV."

"Sure is. There's some fluffy blankets in my room if you could grab them and then hop on the couch, I'll wait for the food before settling in."

"No problem. But, didn't you need help with Math?"

"It can wait. Besides, tomorrow is Saturday. I have all day then."

"If you insist."

I eyed him as he got up and went into my room. I called up the local place that was usually not very busy at this time since people typically went out for dinner on Friday nights and did not order take-out. I recited the same food we got when we were younger to the person on the other end and hung up after the order was placed. I grabbed my purse and counted out the money as Blade settled in on the couch with his feet up. He was wearing a pair of baggy pants and another sleeveless shirt. Ventus, this guy has just that for his wardrobe, doesn't he? The doorbell rang 15 minutes later, after he had found the right DVD and we finished talking about stuff.

"Thank you!"

I closed the door and dropped the bag on the floor by my feet after settling into the couch. Blade opened up a gap in the blankets for me to settle into. I practically dove into them while he laughed a bit. We both took the chopsticks and small container into our hands while the first season started playing. He was focused on the actual show while I was trying to figure out my next move. If we could just keep it up, maybe I could just slowly lean into him and stuff, like in the animes and movies. Yeah I watch that stuff, some of it's good, alright?!

"NO TSM DON'T CONTEST BARON!"

"GET BACK TO YOUR BASE AND DEFEND!"

"GOD DAMN IT DYRUS STOP FARMING!"

We were both screeching at the TV, even though this was a very old DVD, so both of us knew what happened at the end. After a few episodes, we had finished our food and the empty containers were on the floor. Blade got up to throw them away but couldn't find the trash can. He basically walked in circles for a few minutes before I told him.

"Next time, just ask."

"Got it…"

I giggled while he sat back down and yawned while stretching. It was already 11 o'clock. I didn't realize that we had been watching for this long. I saw him getting tired and yawned myself. The sky was pitch black at this point aside from the stars and the moon.

"Well, I should get going. It's late and I'm getting tired…"

"Awww, but we were having some good nostalgia just now…"

"I mean, there's no reason that we can't do this again."

"But Blaaaaaaade…"

"What? Do you honestly want me to stay at your apartment? What about your roommates?"

"I don't want you walking that far of a distance at this time at night. Who knows what kind of hooligans are out and about at this time?"

"I can fight, you know."

"You lost to Windy! And even she's afraid of them."

"But she also lacks in h-"

"You are not leaving at this point. Unless you want me to be worried until I see you again."

Blade took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine…"

"See? That wasn't so hard. Now, are you tired enough to go to sleep or do you want to do anything else?"

"This is your place, not mine. I'm not going to decide for us. Besides, I kind of like just laying here on the couch. It's comfortable."

I puffed up my cheeks and pouted before diving into his chest. His arms went up in a surprised response, but he soon let them go limp on my back as he eased up and settled into the couch. Now's my chance…

"Blade?"

"Yes Arc?"

"You know….I've always had a...thing for you…"

"What? Since when?!"

"Since the third year of high school. You are so humble, caring, and loving to others, even Rek, no matter how annoying he gets."

"I-I….I don't know what to say…."

"Then don't say anything…"

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He seemed startled at first, but his eyes soon closed as he gently wrapped his arms around me under the blankets. I pulled back and a blush covered my face and doused his in red. I hugged him tightly as he stroked my hair slowly.

"You know...I had a thing for you too…"

"Had…?"

"Well, I think I can say have instead of had now…"

"Really…? And you didn't tell me?"

"Well...to be fair, you didn't tell me either. Besides...you were always busy with all of your friends and talking about your day. I was content with where I was then. On the sidelines, just a friend when you needed me."

"Wow...I had no idea…"

"W-well….yeah….what now?"

I looked into his deep amber eyes and motioned towards the bedroom. He didn't say anything, just slowly getting up and taking me in his arms, bridal style. He put me down gently on my bed and laid down next to me. I turned over and rolled on top of him, straddling him at the same time. He knew what was coming, and I breathed heavily as I felt heat rise in my body. I wanted to be his, and for him to be mine. Our lips met again with a bigger spark that ignited my lustful side. I held that kiss until he pulled away, now propping himself against the back frame of the bed.

I quickly climbed on top of his lap and wrapped my legs around him. He blushed heavily and I giggled at it until I was interrupted by another kiss, though this time our tongues swirled around each others and we parted with a thick string of saliva dripping from between. I panted and lunged back onto his mouth for more, this time pushing him against the bed and shoving my tongue inside his mouth. He did not retaliate in the slightest but rather went even in force with me.

"Haa….such a tease…"

"Y-you're getting teased?! I'm the one pushed up against the frame and pinned by your thighs!"

"Mmmm~ Just the way I want you to be~"

"..."

He was so cute when he was submissive. Ah~ I don't think I can hold back any longer. Time to claim what I want right here, right now.

"Nnn….Blade…"

Our lips clashed once more, each hungrily wanting more from the other. I couldn't help but to place my fingers at the base of his abdomen, where I traced the outline of his defined body and made him squirm slightly from the sensitive sensations. I tended to find him shyly attempting to assert some kind of dominance through our kiss, though it ended up being overturned through all the instinctual actions I naturally gave in to.

"A-Arc..At least let me please you too.."

"No can do~ You're my special guest tonight."

I grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the bed frame as I pushed my knee forcefully between his legs. Before he could say anything else, I interrupted his speech with yet another lustful and passionate kiss. My head was filled with so many thoughts. He was so adorable whenever his face was painted in the hue of blush. As selfish as I was, I just wanted more. I wondered how embarrassed his face would be if I went further than just kissing and trailing my fingers across his body. I could tell by how much he was throbbing from below that perhaps he anticipated for more as well. Our lips parted from each other. I lifted his shirt only slightly, and I could tell that his shivers from the chilling atmosphere longed for the warmth of my gentle touches. I pulled off his shirt and saw him retract in embarrassment.

"A-Arc..! This isn't fair!"

"Hmm? What isn't?"

"I..I mean..Why am I the only one that's getting naked?!"

"Okay, then in that case.."

I took off my nightshirt and revealed my breasts.

"There. We're even now, right?"

He gulped and gave a meek nod. I could tell by his stare that he was looking at my large chest.

"Eyes up here, Blade. You'll be able to get a better view later on."

He looked back up again and I was able to capture both his lips and his attention.

I wanted him to only think of me.

I planted tender kisses along his neckline and trailed down his body so he would remember the feeling of my lips on every inch of his bare skin. I stopped once I got to the border of his pants and looked up for approval.

"Y-Yeah..It's okay.." He said, as though he knew what was coming already.

I slid off his pants and boxers to expose his large girth. I was astounded by the size.

"You don't need to stare so much Arc.."

I smirked at his reaction and teasingly flicked my tongue across the tip of his member. I heard a sharp gasp from Blade. Seeing this as a very good sign, I continued to run my tongue across his length. As if I thought his bulge couldn't become any bigger, it was still steadily growing in size and throbbing from anticipation. I satisfied the longing by taking in his manhood whole. I could taste bits of his fluids being collected by my tongue as I sucked onto him. From this gesture, I earned a few deep moans from him, which encouraged me to continue.

I began bobbing my head up and down, simultaneously continuing to suck and swirl my tongue around his girth. Eventually, I adjusted my position to where I could stimulate his manhood between my breasts.

"A-Arc..!"

Blade got a hold of my head and pushed me down onto his genital. He bucked his hips and thrusted into my mouth as I kept sucking. I could feel the immensely heated length hitting the depths of my throat.

"I-I can't..!"

He released his viscous semen into my mouth. Although it was a little too thick for me to handle, I still gladly swallowed it all and licked off the excess that was escaping his genital. I desperately couldn't hold myself back anymore. I mounted onto him and positioned myself above his manhood.

He snapped out of his daze of pleasure and grabbed my shoulders.

"W-Wait...! Arc!"

"Mmm~?"

He quickly pushed me down into the soft bedsheets and made sincere eye contact before making his way to my breasts with his tongue. It delicately traced across my nipple in circles before he finally took it into his mouth. I held my breath at the feeling, but soon allowed the sounds to escape my lips once he used his human hand to knead into my other bosom.

"Nngh..Blade…~"

He soon switched over to the other and pulled away after my peaks were hard and erect.

"Now it's my turn."

He softly pressed his lips against mine as he held his animalistic gaze. His fingers slowly and gently slipped through my wet undergarments but didn't quite touch my core. I tried to move my body to his hand, but it was hopelessly to no avail. I thought I saw a small grin from him when he parted his lips from mine before he began sliding his fingers in.

"A-Ahh! Blade!"

He gave no response, only showing his affection through running his fingers along my wetness. I slightly whimpered and was practically begging for more from him. He reacted by appropriately gesturing his fingers in a way that hit my G-spot. His thumb started playing with my clit while my hands ran down his chest and along his girth.

As if to signal me to continue pleasuring him, he pushed his fingers deeper inside at a faster pace. Blade kissed the nape of my neck and attacked my breasts again, being much more forceful than the first time. I couldn't help but bite my lip to suppress my moaning, but the way he gradually sped up his motions drove me insane. I was near my limit, and judging from how badly he was throbbing from my strokes, he was near his again too.

"Blade..I'm about to release.."

"Then..together?"

I nodded.

"Where do you want me to release?"

I pressed my chest together and he understood. Blade plunged his fingers inside me once more. I finally reached my climax.

"B-Blade..!"

"Arc..!"

We both released at the same time. I wiped myself off with a towel before we both fell back into the bed together.

 _I did it...I finally expressed what I felt towards him._

I moaned before I opened my eyes. My current position involved me clinging to a naked Blade, who was holding me close.

After a bit of time, his eyes slowly opened as well while he groaned a bit before realizing where his hands were. His eyes widened as he shifted his position to be further away from me.

"A-ah..! I'm sorry Arc...I didn't mean to…"

I cut him off by closing the gap and hugging him tightly.

"Shush, idiot. I want to be like this. I want you to hold me because...I love you Blade."

He once again was at a loss of words as he let the sentence sink in. His eyes slowly returned to their normal position before he smiled.

"I guess I love you too, Arc."

We cuddled for a bit longer before his phone rang.

"One sec. I don't want to accidentally grope you."

"Who said I would mind~?"

"G-guh...anyways it's from T."

He picked up as I enjoyed snuggling on his right arm since he picked up with his claw. He smiled before ruffling my hair while he talked.

"Yeah no I just uh...fell asleep studying at Arc's place, I'll be back home in a bit."

"Mmm~"

"What do you mean someone's waiting for me?! Augh...fine, I'll be there as soon as possible."

He hung up and sighed, turning to look at me. I smiled before letting go of his arm. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek as he got up and put his clothes on.

"Thanks for everything, Arc. Really."

"Anything for you, Blade~"

And within a few minutes, the both of us were dressed and he headed out the door while waving as I yawned.

"So, you two got down to business, eh Arc?"

"G-gah! How long have you been standing here, Noma?!"

"I dunno. Probably since I've been up studying for finals. You guys really went at it. I didn't know you were so naughty."

"S-shut up!"

"Anyways, got any plans for the day?"

I sighed and kicked my feet up as I landed on the couch again.

"Not really."

"Great! Cause I'm gonna head out soon and you should come with me and Windy for shopping and such."

I swallowed nervously. Windy, eh?

"S-sure…"

"At least try to look decent."

"Yeah yeah."

I sighed and went back to my room to change. I looked out the window as the sun shone brightly.

 _So, things are going to be much more to the way I like it between Blade and I. I'm glad._


End file.
